plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Drone Engineer
:For the ability in the Garden Warfare spin-off series, see Zombot Drone. :For the zombie operating the drone in the Garden Warfare spin-off series, see Engineer. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Science Zombie |ability = When a Science Zombie does damage, that Zombie gets +1 . |flavor text = He's not entirely sure how to fly this thing.|trait = Gravestone}} Zombot Drone Engineer is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 1 /3 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability gives every zombie +1 , but only when one does damage, including him. This ability persists until all Zombot Drone Engineers are removed from the field. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Mustache Science Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When a Science Zombie does damage, that Zombie gets +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description He's not entirely sure how to fly this thing. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Trait added: Gravestone *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Rare → Basic - Common *Replaced by Wizard Gargantuar on the Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack. Update ???? * Tribe order change: Science Mustache → Mustache Science Strategies With This zombie shines in a deck filled with science zombies, and is very useful in conjunction with the Gadget Scientist, as he makes all science zombies do a bonus attack, essentially doubling the boost before the combat phase. Good science zombies to use with this are , , and Zombot 1000, as they have high base strength, and get stronger with this. is also good as he can make it do a bonus attack, and activate his strength boost before the "Fight!" phase. Rustbolt and Immorticia can benefit this zombie since they have the capability to buff the health of this zombie so it can last longer. Cardboard Robot Zombie is also a valuable card to pair with Zombot Drone Engineer, due to his low brain cost and early synergy for decent damage in the opening rounds, increasing his strength in turn 2. Against This zombie can easily become a threat, so it is good to destroy him as early as possible. You can use cheap cards like the Whack-a-Zombie, Berry Blast and Meteor Strike can easily deal with this card. You can also use a in the same turn, since it costs 2 sun. Alternatively, you could Bounce this zombie to prevent him from boosting the strength of science zombies. Gallery New Zombot Engineer.png|Zombot Drone Engineer's statistics ZomDroneEngineCard.png|Zombot Drone Engineer's card EngineerAttack.png|Zombot Drone Engineer attacking DedEngineer.png|Zombot Drone Engineer destroyed BoostBrainy.png|Zombot Drone Engineer activating its ability SuperDrone64.png|6 /4 Zombot Drone Engineer SpineappleAttack.png|Zombot Drone Engineer being attacked by Spineapple AmphibZDE.png|Zombot Drone Engineer on an aquatic lane FrozenZombotDroneEngineerPvZH.jpg|Zombot Drone Engineer frozen LawnmowerDestroyingZombotDroneEngineer.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Zombot Drone Engineer drongineer.png|Zombot Drone Engineer's sprites Giant Drone.jpg|Gigantic Zombot Drone Engineer due to a glitch Watch Out for Shamrocket! Zombot Drone Engineer.jpg|Shamrocket being used on Zombot Drone Engineer ZombotDroneEngineerCardImage.png|Zombot Drone Engineer's card image Old Zombot Drone Engineer on title screen.jpeg|Zombot Drone Engineer on the title screen Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack Promotion.jpg|Zombot Drone Engineer in an advertisement for Professor Brainstorm's Ally Pack Trivia *The zombie's appearance and way of attack is based on the first game of the Garden Warfare spin-off series, where Engineers deploy Zombot Drones to attack the plants. **They also have the design from Garden Warfare, instead of the newer Garden Warfare 2 design, as the Garden Warfare 2 design lacks a mustache. *In an update, the animation when a zombie is boosted is now faster and it does not activate on itself if it is going to get destroyed on the same turn. *There is a glitch that, if a science zombie does damage but is defeated in the process and there is a Zombot Drone Engineer on its immediate right, the Zombot Drone Engineer will get the strength boost, rather than the defeated science zombie. **If it is happened, next Zombot Drone Engineer's attack will do damage by last strength instead of a boosted one. Category:Headwear zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Science cards Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies